Fotografias
by Serena Bluemoon
Summary: Todas as noites ela pega as fotografias.Oneshort.


_Fotografias_

**Disclaimer:** Não é meu. Você deve saber disso agora.

**N/A:** Para Benn lá no LJ, que estava mais excitado sobre isso do que eu estava. Escrito para o changelle "em uma fotografia".

**Fic by:** Gwendolyn James

**Tradução by:** Serena Bluemoon

**Capítulo Único**

_- Não me deixe. Não... Eu te amo._

_Sangue mancha a grama do campo de batalha escurecido._

_- Harry. Harry, por favor, não. Eu preciso de você. Eu preciso de você. Volte para mim._

_Lágrimas misturam-se a gotas de chuva._

_- Ele se foi, Ginny. Acabou._

Chuva bate calmamente contra a janela do quarto, enquanto ela leva uma mão a seu coração palpitante. Ela se desvencilha dos lençóis e põe seu fino _peignoir_, mais por conforto do que por aquecimento. Embora, para ser bem honesta, o conforto havia sido o mínimo esses dias.

_Esses dias? Mais como esses anos._

É sempre o mesmo. Toda noite ela sonhava com aquele dia, com ele. Toda noite ela acorda chorando, ou gritando, ou apenas sem fôlego. Toda noite encara a realidade de que não pudera salvá-lo, que ele se fora.

Toda noite ela pega as fotografias.

Esta noite não é diferente. Retira a pequena caixa das profundezas do armário e senta-se de volta na cama, sentando sobre suas pernas e alcançando a tampa da caixa com as mãos trêmulas. Uma por uma ela tira as fotos. Uma por uma ela revive as lembranças.

O primeiro dia dela em Hogwarts. Percy tinha insistido em tirar aquela foto, "para preservar este momento como um para se olhar para trás orgulhosamente quando você se tornar Monitora-Chefe". Tinha sido um sentimento legal e uma fotografia legal dela mesma, mas tudo o que podia ver agora era uma cabeça morena de cabelos revoltos ao fundo, olhos verdes faiscando de rir em alguma piada privada com Rony e Hermione, completamente desavisado de que estava ao alcance da lente da câmera, completamente ignorante que o sujeito principal da fotografia era uma garota que o amaria até o fim de seus dias.

O time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Eles tinham apenas tinham acabado de ganhar a primeira partida da temporada e a excitação deles era evidente. Ele estava sorrindo –_ mostrando todos os dentes _– e segurando uma ponta de uma grande faixa vermelha e dourada. Ela estava segurando a outra ponta e encarando-o mais do que a câmera. A vitória havia sido deles, e ainda havia sido quase fora de seu alcance.

Os dois. Ela havia persuadido-o a fazer uma cara de tonto antes que o clique fosse dado. Era uma fotografia ridícula – e era perfeita. Eles haviam sido tão livres, tão cheios de abandono. Tempos como aqueles haviam sido poucos e muito espaçados, e não haviam durado o suficiente. Não haviam durado sequer perto do suficiente.

Uma lágrima pousa entre seu rosto e o dele, causando a fotografia já manchada de lágrimas a borrar apenas um pouco mais.

_Já faz cinco anos. É hora de seguir em frente._

Não, ainda não. Ela não quer seguir em frente. Ela não quer deixá-lo ir.

_Ele se foi, Ginny. Acabou._

Não, não acabou. Não acabou até ela dizer que acabou.

Ela enxuga seus olhos, passando uma mão trêmula sobre eles, e puxa para fora outra fotografia. Sua favorita. Aquela que ela mais ama. Aquela que ela mais odeia.

O dia que ele pedira para ela casar-se com ele.

Como ela havia sobrevivido a esse dia? Estivera certa de que seu coração entraria em chamas por pura alegria. Havia sido uma trégua da batalha constante que acendia ao redor deles, e um dia para celebrar o amor em meio à guerra. Amor que ela sabia que duraria mesmo que suas vidas não.

Ela aperta a fotografia gasta a seu peito e permitiu que as lágrimas viessem. Ela aprendeu que era melhor do que tentar e pará-las; há simplesmente muitas para serem contidas. Ela odeia as lágrimas, mas elas se soltavam sozinhas. Ela odeia o vazio em seu coração, mas isso a lembra que ela não o esqueceu. Ela não pode esquecê-lo. Se ela o esquecesse, significaria que ela jamais o amara.

_É hora de seguir em frente. Ele não gostaria que você ficasse desse jeito._

Mas as fotografias eram tudo o que ela tinha para se apegar, tudo o que tinha para trazer para si pelo menos uma pequena parcela de conforto.

_Conforto, não. Culpa._

Sim, culpa. Culpa por não ter lutado mais. Culpa por não ter chegado lá mais cedo. Culpa por não ter sido capaz de salvá-lo.

_Você não poderia tê-lo salvo. Ele já havia ido. _

Mas talvez, apenas talvez... Alguns segundos mais cedo, alguns passos mais rápidos…

_Se eu pudesse ao menos ter-lhe dito adeus._

Talvez seja isso que doa mais. Não é o fato de que ele não havia vivido para ver o dia do casamento deles. Não é que eles não haviam tido tempo suficiente juntos. Era o conhecimento que não pudera dizer adeus à pessoa que mais amara no mundo.

_Sinto muito, Harry. Eu sinto tanto._

Horas passam enquanto chora sobre a fotografia, chora por ele. Ela perdera tanto, tanto de seu coração. Não parece justo o amor deles podia caber dentro de uma pequena caixa de madeira. Não parece certo. Ele não é um garoto numa fotografia. Ele é muito maior, muito mais. Ele preenchia a alma dela com a mera lembrança de sua presença até que ela mal pudesse respirar por amá-lo tanto.

_Já faz cinco anos._

Cinco anos sem ele. Cinco anos com apenas uma caixa de memórias para companhia.

_Era hora de seguir em frente._

Seguir para onde? Seguir como? Ela sequer sabe se isso é possível. Ela não sabe se mesmo tem a força para fazê-lo.

_Por favor, não. Eu preciso de você. Eu preciso de você. Volte para mim._

Mas ele não está voltando. Não importa quantas lágrimas ela chore, não importa sobre quantas fotos ela enlutasse, ele não voltaria. Ela não pode mudar isso, não pode salvá-lo. Ele se foi. Acabou.

_Eu o amava tanto, Harry. Você foi tudo para mim._

Ela gentilmente devolveu as fotos a o seu lugar e seca as lágrimas de suas bochechas. Passou os dedos sobre a superfície suave da caixa antes de pegá-la e colocá-la no fundo do seu guarda-roupa.

_Acabou._

Ela fecha a porta, sobe na cama e apaga a luz.

_Adeus, Harry._

**FIM**


End file.
